I (LOVE)
by LolitaPop27
Summary: I (LOVE) by GUMI Dimitri can't agree with the decisions Rose has made on her own. He refuses to accept that this is really over. [Sequel to Lie]


She was incredibly good at feigning affection. The way she held onto him, the way she pressed her face into the crook of his neck; it was a façade. Dimitri couldn't understand why though. He thought that they had been happy, that Rose enjoyed being near him… That wasn't the case though.

_I know the cryptic way she hides it  
I see how she fakes her affection  
I've tried to understand everything  
But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool_

He stayed with Tasha to help ease some of Rose's pain. Tasha was willing; more than willing. Her hands took the place of Rose's, her lips, and small touches… Dimitri tried so hard to imagine it was Rose and not Tasha.

_To her I'm nothing  
We weren't anything_

It was a mistake. The day he let Tasha make an attempt of distracting him was a horrible mistake. They had gone out to dinner; a place away from the school, and from Rose. Tasha's hand slid across the table and she pressed her leg against Dimitri's. She took him back to her room that night.

_Just a basic test  
An experiment_

Rose's appearance in his life seemed to disappear. Kirova gave Rose over to Alberta for extra lessons and when he was near, Rose seemed to vanish from the room. But the days where Rose wasn't aware of his presence, he knew. She was losing too much of herself. Rose was concerning herself more with the drunk than with her own needs.

_I know it's pointless  
I know its worthless  
But I won't give up  
I won't surrender_

Dimitri was fighting an uphill battle. Everything seemed to change. Rose was still off, but she wasn't hiding. She let herself out of her room, but wherever she did wander off too, Adrian was by her side; a faithful dog.

In his own room, Dimitri found it difficult to deal with. The one person he cared for the most was slipping from his grasp.

Adrian had been adamant about getting Rose as his guardian, which meant he would also be staying on campus with her. Dimitri couldn't help but admit that he was jealous and frustrated. What he thought would only be a brief separation, had become so much more…

_I won't let him steal you from me  
I'll save you and then you'll love me  
I won't let you do this to yourself  
I'll save you, we're perfect together_

In desperate attempts to talk to Rose, Dimitri would catch her in any moment they could share alone. So before Adrian returned to Rose's side after sparring, Dimitri pulled her aside. There was little resistance from her… Dimitri's words had no effect and Rose just stood there.

_I don't get why she's not listening  
I am fighting an abandoned war  
I tried to show her the way I feel  
But I guess I'm just a hopeless fool_

Suddenly, Rose looked up at him, eyes softly gazing at every detail before pulling herself 'together'. Despite Rose's smile being the first he had seen in a long time, Dimitri could feel his blood run cold. Her smile was broken and lifeless. It was as if someone had beaten the will to live right out of her…

_To her I'm nothing  
We weren't anything _

His hand slid to her cheek, caressing her pale cheeks. Everything about Rose, everything that Dimitri loved about this girl, was gone now. Her attitude, her humor, her passion, her love; everything had been drained from her.

_Just a basic test  
An experiment  
I know it's pointless  
I know it's worthless_

Everything in Dimitri screamed to walk away, and find someone capable of helping her, but he didn't. Instead he leaned down to his student, brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, and pressed his lips against hers. There was no reaction from her, which only furthered Dimitri's misery.

_But I won't give up  
I won't surrender_

Adrian followed Rose everywhere after that. His hands held Rose tightly. His lips kissed Rose passionately. And even though Rose didn't react to Adrian's touches, it destroyed Dimitri inside…

_I won't let him steal you from me  
I'll save you and then you'll love me  
I won't let you do this to yourself  
I'll save you, we're perfect together_

The days went by, leaving everyone hurt and angry. Lissa, still oblivious but wanting to lighten the tension, decided to throw an impromptu party together. Everyone from Eddie and Mia to Stan and Alberta had been invited.

Tasha and Dimitri came together despite Dimitri's pleading. She clung to his arm heavily, flirting with him and laughing obnoxiously whenever she could.

And then she was there. The mirror image of her once joyful self, Rose stood by the exit in a tight black cocktail dress. She was less pale, her eyes brighter, and her smile almost genuine. It was like the crowds just melted away. The entire room disappeared; it was just Dimitri and his Roza.

_You will see  
It will finally  
Be just you and me  
Till the end of the world_

Distracted, Dimitri pulled away from Tasha and made his way over to Rose.

The room erupted in shouts and screams, Moroi and Dhampirs both running for exits. Dimitri managed to tear his eyes away from Rose and in those few seconds he saw Strigoi filing into the room; each of them with their murky crimson eyes snatching anyone within their reach.

Breaking out of their trance, Rose and Dimitri faced the opposition. It was useless though; anyone who was still alive had already fled the room, including Adrian and Tasha. It left Dimitri and Rose alone with scattered bodies, throats ripped out, and several deadly Strigoi.

_I want you  
I deeply need you  
I won't forget you  
You're my sanctuary_

_I won't let him steal you from me  
I'll save you and then you'll love me  
I won't let you do this to yourself  
I'll save you, we're perfect together_

**Author's Note:**

**This is the last! Muahahahahaha! Not the last of one-shots, just the ending to Lie :)**

**Song is by GUMI. It's called I (LOVE)**

**Thank you for reading, if you did that is :)**

**-Lolita**


End file.
